The Selection
by MSL-SL
Summary: Carrying on from the Elite. I have tried to stay as true to the story as possible but things are going to get a bit mixed up for Maxon and America;
1. The Selection

Chapter 1  
I didn't like Saturdays an awful lot as we were confined to the Women's room, today was no different. It seemed I was the first one down there, apart from the queen with her sewing, the silence made me feel awkward as I sank down into one of the plush sofas.  
'Lady America, could I have a chat with you this morning?' Queen Amberly asked, her voice startled me into jumping out of the sofa.  
'Of course, your Magisty.' I curtsied to her and scurried for a seat near to her.  
'Please, call me Amberly.' She smiled softly, I warmed to her already.  
That morning was spent disscussing alot about the selection and my homelife and surprisingly I enjoyed it although there was an awkward convasation I could have done without...  
'Please tell me America,' The queen asked setting down her sewing, 'Do you have feelings for my son?'  
'Well... I...um...we...err.' I didn't really know what to say, of course I had feelings for him,  
'You see, your Magisty, I do have feelings for him but I still yet to know exactly what they mean..' I trailed off.  
'Have you kissed yet?' She seemed very intrigued to know. I sighed and decided to tell the truth even though I am sure I looked like a tomato at this point.  
'Yes, quite a few times.' I was still blushing bright red.  
'Ahh, you see the reason I am interested is you are all he talks about to me, your hair, your eyes, even the way you walk is throughly adored by him!' She laughed but then her face returned to a more serious look.  
'He has asked to stop this whole selection thing many a time to choose you but my husband still denies, he can be very stubbon sometimes, I wish he would leave the decision to Maxon..' She seemed thoughtful 'But anyway I am sure you have other things to be getting on with.' She smiled warmly at me and started to make her way to her room.  
'Thank-you' I called after her  
Later that evening, at dinner, I didn't feel very hungry. I kept looking at Maxon to try and catch his eye but no such luck. I excused myself from dinner and caught Maxon's eye as I left the room. I tugged my ear gently and he tugged his in reply.  
I waited in my room for Maxon until well gone 10. I was about to give up and go to bed when there was a brief knock and he came in.  
'America,' He breathed 'You look stunning in that outfit, mind if we go out to the balcony?'  
'No problem.' I replied and followed him out.  
We stood against the railings, the moonlight air soft on my skin, I was a while before he spoke.  
'I've been thinking alot about the end of the selection, who I'm going to marry, will it be you, someone else..' He sighed  
' I love you America and I think about you everyday, everynight would you be willing to be a princess and a queen for me?' He pulled me into a tight embrace his hands wrapped around me.  
' I don't know Maxon its alot to think about, I mean being with you, being a princess and even a queen, I don't know about all this. I mean your father doesn't approve.'  
He sighed ' I want to put an end to this selection with you as the winner, whether my father approves or not. I just need you with me, to love me and to stand beside me' My father wants my answer at the end of the week so I will stop by in the morning to talk about it.'  
With that he left.  
I spent along time getting dressed for bed, thinking, choosing, my life was so complicated but then whenever I was with Maxon he made everything seem ok. As I got into bed I made my choice I wanted to be with Maxon and be willing to stand by him as his princess and queen I just wasn't sure if all my mixed up feelings were love.

**Authors Note;**

**Hi all, I just wanted to say thanks for reading and please leave all your reviews, they are very helpful! I need help on ideas to follow on the story further than the first three chapters as I have already got those written.(Smile) I am sure you will find it exciting as I am going to mix up a couple of things so leave any ideas you have in the review section and I will take them all into account. Thanks x**


	2. Finally

Chapter 2  
I woke up to the sound of pacing around my room. I rubbed my eyes and sat up groggily.

'Maxon? What are you doing here?' He seemed distant and hardly noticed me.

'My Father wants me to cut it down to the final two so I came here to find out where your heart lies so I can choose which two stay in the selection.' He sat down on my bed and took my hands in his, 'America, can you love me?' I was taken aback by this whole thing, it was to early in the morning for this kind of stuff. He sighed

'What is it like to love?' He asked

'It's like being addicted to something, whatever happens you just can't live without them,' I thought about it.' You cannot live without them and...' I trailed off and realized. I was in love with Maxon Schneve!

I got lost in my thoughts and before I knew it Maxon was shaking my shoulders.

'America, America! Are you all right?' He was looking concerned.

'I am, I just realized something...' I only just managed to get the words out my mouth, 'I love you.'

Before I knew it he was kissing me. A deep passionate kiss full of love, I could feel it..

'America,' He breathed 'I am going to keep you and Natalie in the selection and when the time is right I will send her home.' He had a huge grin from ear to ear on his face.

'I love you to.' He whispered as he shut the door behind him.

That next day was the report. That evening as my maids dressed me I didn't realize how much I was shaking until Lucy spoke up.

'Are you ok Miss?' she asked, her face very concerned.

'Yes, I'm fine Lucy just a bit worried that's all.' This seemed to comfort her. It didn't take long to finish my dress, it was a simple day dress, blue of course, with a daisy pinned into my loose hair. The outfit was finished perfectly with a pair of white pumps.

'Oh Lucy,' I gasped in delight 'Its beautiful!' I twirled and she blushed bright red.

'Thank You Miss but I am sure you need to get downstairs.'

I looked at the clock and realised I still had an hour before the report so took out to the gardens. Maxon had tugged his ear earlier so he could be out here. I walked past the spot where we first met and smiled at how long ago that seemed. I twirled in my dress, Oh how much I love being outdoors. I rounded the corner and heard talking it sounded like Maxon I shyly looked round and that's when I saw it. Maxon was kissing Natalie.

I tried to muffle my gasp but it was too late Maxon had spotted me. I instantly turned and ran, tears pouring down my cheeks.

_Why is he going round in a full make out session with Natalie when he told me he wanted to pick me and would let Natalie down easily when the time was right. Oh God I am so confused. I could feel my heart breaking._

My mind was in a mess and I didn't stop running until I reached the stream I sat on the bank and started to cry.

It was about half an hour before he came. I heard him calling my name but I didn't want to speak to him.

'America, good god girl you can run.' He sat down and tried to rub my shoulder but I pushed him away.

'Leave Maxon!' I was hurt and didn't want to talk.

'No America let me explain!' I was taken aback by just how angry he seemed.

'I don't want to hear it right now, I thought you loved me but oh I didn't realize you were in full out making sessions with Natalie, now I don't want to talk so please just leave!' I turned to make my way back to the palace but Maxon grabbed my arm so sharply I nearly toppled backwards, I shot him a hard stare.

'America I will not let you leave until you let me explain.' He was holding my shoulders so tightly I was sure I would have bruises later.

'I told you I don't want to talk now!' I raised my voice and glared at him, he seemed taken aback. I stormed off towards the palace.

Luckily, for me anyway, the report was cancelled due to the illness of Gavril. To make up for it there was a catch-up on Monday.  
That night I tossed and turned in be reliving nightmares of the rebels. I was being chased into the woods but it was so dark that I could not see. I kept stumbling and tripping till I was on the ground, and then the rebel was right on top of me with a vicious smile hinting at his lips. I let out a blood curdling scream. I awoke bolt upright in my bed a cold sweat on my forehead; I just couldn't stop trembling. I found myself in my bed with Maxon sitting on the end looking very concerned. My face hardened.

'What are you doing here?' I asked slowly.  
'America I wanted to tell you how much I truly love you. Natalie kissed me, not the other way around. I was trying to let her down easily about how much I loved you no matter what. I'm so sorry America.'

I was shocked into silence. Tears fell down my cheeks and I fell into his arms.

'Oh Maxon.' I cried as he stroked my hair.

Authors Note:

Thanks for reading everyone and leaving reviews. I love you all! I decided to do a long chapter her with a bit of a mix up for America and Maxon! Just to clarify after the line - only America and Natalie are left in the competition. Thanks x


	3. An Exciting Day

That evening Maxon tugged his ear at dinner so I waited patiently for him in my room for him to join me. There was a knock at the door, I opened it but instead of finding Maxon Aspen was standing in the doorway.

'Oh, sorry I thought you were someone else.' I said in disappointment that it wasn't Maxon, where is he ? It is starting to get late.

'America, I need to talk to you,' He seemed nervous, 'Now please?'

I sighed.

'Just for 5 minutes and then you go.' I wish Maxon was here.

Aspen sat down on my bed and looked around the room, his palms were sweaty and finally his eyes settled on me.

'You love him.. don't you.' His eyes staring pleadingly at me.

'Yes Aspen, I do. I loved you with all my heart, I hoped for our future but after that night I can't love you Aspen, all the feelings I had for you are gone. Maxon has what you lost.'

I nearly screamed when Aspen lunged towards me and pinned me against the wall, but luckily I kept my cool. He leaned in a kissed me with such force that I crumpled to the floor. I didn't want to kiss him back. With all my strength I pushed him off me onto the floor but he pinned me up against the wall again. I was shaking as I saw the anger in his eyes, the fear of losing me. Before I knew it someone was yanking him off me as I fell to the floor, I looked up and saw Maxon wrestling him to the floor, he didn't come over to me until the guards had come to take Aspen away. It was only then that the tears started to fall down my cheeks.

'Oh Maxon,' I sobbed, 'I'm so sorry, he kissed me before I could stop him.' I felt so guilty but a wave a reassurance came over me as Maxon rocked me in his arms. It was a content feeling.

'It's ok, I know it wasn't your fault, now let me see your wrists.' I held out my wrists for him to examine but other than a bit of bruising they were fine.

The only memories of that night was Maxon slowly stroking my hair as I fell into a peaceful sleep with the content feeling of Maxon beside me like this was what I had meant to do my whole life.

That next morning I woke up to the sound of Lucy's voice, I sat up and looked over but Maxon was unfortunately gone. I sighed.

'Miss, Prince Maxon has requested to see you at once, we better get you dressed.'

My three maids seemed to have the giggles that morning and worked almost in silence, like they knew something. I was too concentrated to why Maxon wanted to see me so soon to ask them what was up.

Once they had finished dressing me I looked in the mirror and gasped! I was wearing a full length red ball gown with tiny sequins and ruffles that shone as the sunlight caught each one!

'Wow, I don't know what to say girls,' I twirled, 'We don't usually wear a ball gown to breakfast.'

'The Prince has requested that you wear one this morning Miss, now go and see him!' They almost pushed me out the room and exploded into fits of giggles afterwards.

I walked down the hallways to the Royal Wing and the guards told me to go straight in. I walked in making a loud sound with my heels and looked around but Maxon was no where to be seen. I was about to leave when I felt a pair of arms around my waist and a kiss on my cheek. I turned around quickly to see Maxon grinning.

'You look like a cheshire cat when you do that, you know.' I teased but laughed all the same.

'Well Lady America,' He said while taking my arm, 'We have an full day ahead of us so to start off this most wonderful day would you accompy me to breakfast?'

'Of Course Your Highness.' I replied linking my arms as we made our way down to the dining room.

As soon as I got into the dining hall I almost fainted as May ran towards me and engulfed me in a huge hug.

'America, Oh my gosh you look beautiful! What have you been up to? Have you two kissed?..' I began to blush as May babbled on with questions about Me and Maxon and various other things nobody could understand. I realized all the attention was turned on me as everyone stared when I took my seat. Everyone laughed at May's very fast paced conversation and I saw even the king smile a little. I must be winning him over now. I was in much to good of a mood to notice the daggers Natalie was giving me.

I spent the morning with May talking about just about everything that had gone on at the palace since her last visit. Just before Lunch I headed back up to my room to freshen up quickly and was in the middle of re-applying a bit of lip-gloss when Maxon knocked on the door.

'Come in!' I turned to see Maxon shutting the door behind him as he entered.

'America, could you join me for a walk in the gardens?' He seemed nervous about something but I couldn't quite place it.

'Of Course.' I replied before standing up, and making our way to the gardens.

We walked for a while before either of us spoke. The gardens looked extremely beautiful today with the sun shining down on the damp grass and the slight breeze made the weather perfect. Before I knew it Maxon took me by surprise by kissing me, his hands around my waist, My hands wrapped around his back.

'What was that for?' I asked, flashing him a flirtatious smile.

'I just wanted to make sure, you know...'Maxon trailed off.

Before I could quite process what was happening, Maxon was down on one knee with a small blue box with one of the most beautiful diamond rings inside in his hands. I could feel my eyes welling up and the tears in his. The simple silver band intertwined in the middle with diamonds encrusted around the ring, it was gorgeous!

'America Singer, I will love you for the rest of my life and cherish you and our children to come, I know that it is a big responsibility but would you do me the honor of being my wife?'

I couldn't get the words out my mouth and his expression started to get worried.

'Of course, Of course, Oh Maxon!' By now the tears were in full flow as he slipped the ring around my finger as my vision blurred with tears of joy!

**Authors Note:**

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews guys. I hope you like this chapter :) It took a couple of days to write but with the holidays coming up I hope to being able to update sooner. Thanks x**


End file.
